And then there's you and me
by gustin puckerman
Summary: When Barry and Caitlin talks about saving, chances and something more. ―Barry/Caitlin. Post 1x16 "Rogue Time". Heavy mentions of Iris, and also Iris/Eddie. Oneshot.


**Set after the events in 1x16 "Rogue Time." a.k.a. the time Caitlin saved Barry's ass with the one he loves because they're secretly married and nothing you say can convince me otherwise.**

**Also posted on AO3 and Tumblr. **

**...**

**And then there's you and me**

Stepping out into the cool air, Barry closed his eyes and took three deep breaths―and the oxygen sunk, he could feel it, every particles, like little tingles that he's gotten used to, generating quickly, in and out, right in his lungs. He cherished it. Appreciated the moment of silence his mind could gather even with the rest of the world moving on as it should. Cars honking by, pedestrians walking, couples laughing quietly over sips of coffee.

He could still feel it, you know?

The pressure of her lips against heat, the heat transferred when his fingers had grasped her jaw, her words swarming relentlessly, like a broken mix tape, stuck to repeat on the worst song existed on Earth. He'd finally gotten his way. _Finally_. And then he screwed up with time, and oh, how time had screwed him back.

He would've laughed, he think. But then it would come out bitterly. Sourly. Reflecting on the weigh that's being tugged in his stomach as he recalled back on the way Eddie had grasped Iris' hands under the table, blue eyes flicking in reassurances while Iris smiled, a certain kind of gentleness birthed in her expression.

He could've had that. That could've been him.

But―

They were happy. Eddie and Iris. They were. Barry knew that. Even... even with the knowledge in a world only known to him, that there was this tiny possibilities that they _weren't_. Despite it all though, he sighed, mostly out of relief to be honest, as his hand slipped down the cheek that was once bruised, beaten down by a set of hard knuckles that he'd hoped on never meeting again. (He envied Eddie, sure, but that guy could be a good friend when he warrants to.)

He's glad that it all worked out.

And it all thanks to―

"You were waiting for me?"

Barry had turn, jumped a bit at her sudden voice then smiled, taking in the chocolate-brown eyes he's grown to be so fond of, and the grin that's splattered across her face. Dr. Caitlin Snow. Glancing a bit behind to the cafe where they'd sat for half an hour, at _least_, entertaining Iris and Eddie while Barry tried not to lurch whatever's left of his dinner onto the table (because this can never _not_ be weird) as Caitlin nodded and agreed, like she's actually _interested_ in what they're saying (though he wouldn't be surprised if she honestly were), Barry answers: "Of course," like he couldn't believe she'd ever think otherwise. "You thought I'd leave you?"

"Well." She looked around for a while, making a weird face. "I don't know. You'd went a lot for the night, with Snart and everything. I figured you were exhausted."

"No, Caitlin, I wouldn't―" He shook his head, secretly terrified at the idea of ever leaving her. (It wasn't like, it's difficult to wait on her or whatever. She'd just went back to gather up her purses and stuff. He means, Iris has had him waited longer before. So.) "Of course I'd wait."

She's laughing a little, which he'd found kind of soothed him from time to time, especially when her eyes kind of twinkled when she did (but only if the lightings around them allowed it, which was, yeah, always), "Always the gentleman," she noted, still shrugging in her light coat, "You know I wouldn't blame you, right? If you did. If you'd just go on ahead and leave me here. I'm not exactly helpless, Barry."

"I never said you were." He'd met a lot of pretty capable women in his lifetime, and he wouldn't be ashamed to say that Caitlin's one of them. He knew this. Seen and worked with her more than a dozen times to know of her true strength, albeit not necessarily physically.

"So, what? You're going to run me to my apartment?" She laughs again, the same small laugh that she did whenever she's amused, then smiled. Softly. Gently. "I've got a car."

"Well, I kinda don't."

"Are you asking me for a ride?"

This time, it's his turn to grin, one hand going back to the back of his head sheepishly. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I won't," she nodded, began to set a pace to where she must've parked her car. And Barry followed suit, suddenly basked himself in the atmosphere, of how the cool air's biting against his cheekbones, how slowed his walk were, hands suddenly following into old habits when it was shoved down to the pocket of his jeans.

He looked at her. "And thanks. Again. For... saving me."

She gave him a look. "Yeah. That was quite clever, wasn't it?"

"Didn't think they'd bought it."

"Thank God they did." Caitlin grinned some more, "You, Mr. Allen, you need to take more control of yourself. I can't save you every time."

"Yeah," he smiled a little, despite himself, acknowledging it. "It's kind of nice that you did. Save me, that is."

"Well somebody's gotta be the hero's hero."

Somehow, that made him grin more, a breath of air puffed from his mouth nearly making out a fog, or what resembles of it, even though the weather's had wane down enough for it to be categorised as spring. "Yeah, and I'm..." He ducked his head down, accepted the idea of it, "I'm glad it's you."

"Barry."

"I'm glad that you saved me. I really do."

"Well, you saved me a couple of times before top. None I could... I don't think I'll ever repay."

"You don't have to," He frowned at her. "I don't... go around doing what I do expecting you, or anybody, to do anything in return. I _don't_."

"I know you don't." Caitlin nodded, "Barry, I know. _I know you_."

He lets out a breath suddenly realised that, _yeah, she does_. She knows him. Besides from Joe, she's one of the few that really did know him. All Barry and the Flash. All of it.

"But it still won't stop me from wanting to give you something."

"Caitlin."

"This. _Us_." She gestured between them, smiled. "Friendship." Then, she winced, looking like she's done something wrong. "Gosh, that didn't sound cheesy at all."

He chortled then, feeling his stomach rumbled at the laughter that bubbled up when her rosy cheeks rose in time with her grin, catching up on her lazy sarcasm.

"I'm the hero's hero, Barry. Or at least, the _doctor_." She rolled her eyes, and he knew she was still, despite it all, couldn't get a hold of calling herself as his personal doctor. It's a debate they've had several times― "If I were your doctor, I would demand payment" "But I'm broke!" "_Exactly_."―but one he won't repeat when she said, "And hopefully, a _friend_ too."

"Of course. Caitlin, what―" He leaped a little to fall right in front of her, or close to it, just enough to catch her attention before continuing, "Of course you're my friend. We _sang_ together, remember?"

"_Oh god_," she rolled her eyes. "You're never letting that go, are you?"

This time, he truly did laugh. "Never."

Before: "You're my friend, Caitlin. I trust you. With my life, with everything. And I'd trust you again and again. I would. You're my... yeah, you're my hero. I'm still surprised you're doubting that."

She smiled and he thought there's a thoughtful expression to her look that kind of reminded him of the way she stared at him after they caught Lashawn. "Okay, I won't doubt it anymore."

He playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she insisted, "Although maybe you should tell Iris and Eddie _that_ because they can't stop suggesting that both you and I should date." With that, Caitlin brightened up the screen of her phone that's been in her hand to scroll down at it before showing him the chat that's been happening between Eddie (and of course, along with him, are some or Iris' messages) and her.

"Wait, seriously?"

She laughed. "Seriously."

Barry took her phone carefully, to which she allowed him to, checking the whole chatbox out. "They suggested I took you to _Val's Midseason_."

"Yup. Very expensive restaurant, I know." She made a face, "Though I _do_ have a dress for that kind of place."

He looked at her, "You do?"

"What? You think I don't?"

"After the hot dress you pulled on me during our night out?" He gave her a glance over, looking away immediately when he realised just what he's done. "I never said you... uh, you don't."

"You thought I was hot."

"Well," he rubbed the back of his hear, casually dropping the phone back into her palm, "I'd be either insane or stupid to not to. You really did look nice."

She grinned then, shoved her phone into her bag before extending a hand out, brown hair bounced as she moved. "Let's just go home, Barry Allen."

Surprisingly, even to himself, Barry took her hand, smiled: "I couldn't agree more, Dr. Snow."

And later, he said: "Maybe I'll take you to the restaurant."

And she said: "I'd like that."

And Barry didn't tell her, that he might just like that too.


End file.
